mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Night deity
riding her horse, in a 19th-century painting by Peter Nicolai Arbo]] A night deity is a goddess or god in mythology associated with night, the night sky, or darkness. They commonly feature in polytheistic religions. The following is a list of night deities in various mythologies. List of Night deities Arabian * Al-Qaum, Nabatean god of war and the night, and guardian of caravans Aztec * Lords of the Night, group of nine gods, each of whom ruled over a particular night * Itzpapalotl, fearsome skeletal goddess of the stars * Metztli, god or goddess of the moon, night and farmers * Tezcatlipoca, god of the night sky, the night winds, hurricanes, the north, the earth, obsidian, enmity, discord, rulership, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, war and strife * Tzitzimimeh, skeletal goddesses of the stars * Yohaulticetl, lunar goddess known as the "Lady of the Night" Canaanite * Shalim, god of dusk * Araphel, the divine darkness Egyptian * Apep, the serpent god, deification of evil and darkness * Kuk, uncreated god and the personification of the primordial darkness * Khonsu, god of the moon * Nut, goddess of night also associated with rebirth Etruscan *Artume (also called Aritimi, Artames, or Artumes), Etruscan goddess of night Greek * Achlys, primordial goddess of the clouding of eyes after death, the eternal night, and poison * Artemis, goddess of the hunt who was commonly associated with the moon * Asteria, goddess of nocturnal oracles and the stars * Erebus, primordial god of darkness *Hades, god of the underworld, whose domain included night and darkness. * Hecate, goddess of witchcraft who was commonly associated with the moon * Hypnos, god of sleep * Nyx, primordial goddess of night * Selene, goddess of the moon * Thanatos, personification of death, twin brother of Hypnos and son of Nyx and Erebus Hindu * Ratri, goddess of night * Chandra, god of the moon * Rahu, celestial deity of darkness and eclipse * Indra, god of the sky, ruler of all other sky gods * Bhairava, god of night, guardian of all 52 shaktipeethas * Kali, goddess of time *Dewi Ratih, Balinese goddess of the moon Iranic * Ahriman, god of darkness, night and evils. Lithuanian * Aušrinė, goddess of the morning star * Breksta, goddess of twilight and dreams, who protects people from sunset to sunrise * Mėnuo, god of the moon * Vakarinė, goddess of the evening star * Žvaigždės, goddesses of the stars and planets Māori *Hine-nui-te-pō, goddess of night and death and the ruler of the underworld in Māori mythology Norse * Nótt, female personification of night Polynesian * Ira, sky goddess and mother of the stars Roman * Diana Trivia, goddess of the hunt, the moon, crossroads, equivalent to both Artemis and Hekate. * Latona, a mother goddess of day and night, an equivalent to the goddesses Leto and Asteria. * Luna, goddess of the moon, equivalent to Selene. * Nox, primordial goddess of night; equivalent to the Greek goddess Nyx * Scotus, primordial god of darkness; equivalent to the Greek god Erebus * Summanus, god of nocturnal thunder * Somnus, god of sleep, equivalent to Hypnos. Slavic * Zorya, two guardian goddesses, representing the morning and evening stars. Category:Deities Category:Night gods